drrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yìng Yuè Jiāng
Overview Yìng Yuè serves the Monarchy as their Lead Engineer and Head of Shi'Kharia's Security Force. The dual role came about because her technology fuels the security systems as well as other devices and tools around the city. From security cameras to water systems and more, all is monitored by technology she engineered on behalf of the Crown. Often, many of the Monarchy's patents were submitted by Yìng Yuè. This has brought in much revenue from businesses. When Yìng Yuè is out and about, she never sticks to one form for too long. This helps her to blend in and observe with her own eyes. She has some strange 'titles' by her peers. One such is the Cyber Swordswoman, another is the Goddess of Machines. Both are playful and meant to tease without being overly derogatory. Childhood Yìng Yuè has had a complicated childhood. She is her Father's heir but does not have his last name. This is because, her Father is on his second marriage and the main line of her Mother's House needed the heir more. This was fine because her half-brothers were poised to succeed her Father, unfortunately they've gone missing ever since the succession dispute. Adolescence During her adolescence being the child of two different demon types, caused her great pain during puberty. Her internal systems did not work together very well. Kitsune tend to suffer greatly from negative emotions, while Incubus and Succubus thrive on them. Attempting to correct it during her growth period was unwise. There was a good chance her body would sort itself out. Thus she grew up in and out of the hospital, being absent from schooling and very isolated. Perhaps that was why she took to machines. She was always found using some device or another and when she was well enough, she tinkered with them in-between studying, assignments, make up tests and resting to recuperate from the pain. Adult Years Yìng Yuè followed up on her passion for building things and did a complete study of engineering. Technology was amazing and she desired to change the future with such. This was encouraged by her Mother's side of the family, whose revenues were earned from the family company producing various appliances, accessories, software, and media for their devices. Story Arcs Coming soon. Powers & Abilities At Yìng Yuè's core, her powers and abilities stem from supernatural capabilities inherited from either side of her family. She's a full demon through and through and her hybrid physiology has developed into a symbiotic nature. Her Succubus side supplementing internal organs and structure, whilst the canine aspects overlay her body. The end result is that she primarily needs to feast on life energy but the diet of a Kitsune can help to stave off that hunger. Her other powers seemed to develop as exposure to technology growing up and with the maturity of gaining her tails over the decades. There's a very unholy power resulting from her lineage that renders the void traversable. Category:Nobility Category:Court Royal Category:Characters Category:House Jiāng